Gotham's New Superheroes
by Windrises
Summary: Batman becomes distrustful of the world's other superheroes, so he has their powers removed. He hires a team of new protectors, who based themselves off of members of Batman's rogues gallery. Four new superheroes meet each other and become a team, with the intention of bringing justice back to Gotham.


Note: Batman is owned by DC Comics and was created by writer Bill Finger and artist Bob Kane.

Batman, a man clad in purple bat-tights, used to be one of the most noble heroes in the world. His tights were meant for a pony costume, which made Batman be called Pony Man, as a nickname. He had no powers, but he had a noble heart and a strong desire to make the world a safer place. Sadly, the city's best protector became the city's most dangerous enemy. For years, Batman thought he didn't need any help, with protecting the world. He especially had distrust for the superheroes, that had super powers, because he feared they could take over the world, if they ever became evil. After Super Fella and a few other superheroes became temporarily brainwashed by Bald Man, Batman gave up his trust and respect for the other superheroes. Batman spent the next year, secretly making high tech weapons, to get rid of the other superheroes. He even released every single criminal from prison, that didn't have super powers, to help him get rid of the other superheroes. Batman took away the superheroes' super powers and had them sent to a prison, that's guarded by thousands of henchmen.

Batman's sidekicks questioned Batman's choices, so he had them locked up and he sent his superiors to a retirement center. The world became scared of Batman. Various groups of people tried to get rid of Batman, so Batman decided to end his rivalry with the Goofer and team up with him. The two of them became the world's most dangerous crime duo. Batman did all this, because he thought he's the only super hero who can truly protect the world. Despite how awesome Batman is, his trust in other superheroes was as small as an atom.

Batman looked at his city. The criminals he released made the city look like a chaotic mess. Batman said, "Deep down, I know I did the right thing. I'm the world's only super hero and I will protect it, forever."

For a whole year, there were no super-powered heroes to protect the world. There were no super hero teams at all. It was time for a new superhero team.

There was a new police commissioner named Adam Bale. Commissioner Bale set up a meeting with Jason Danny, a friend of his, who was a new superhero, named Super Flyer. Super Flyer was a twenty-six year old guy, who had black hair and wore a black costume and has a blue cape. He was the only super hero left, who could fly.

Commissioner Bale said, "Thank you for meeting me, Jason."

Super Flyer replied, "Don't call me that. I have to protect my secret identity."

Commissioner Bale said, "Anyways, I'm afraid that you are the city's last hope. The city as well, as the world, need a new superhero to save us."

Super Flyer asked, "So you want me to save the entire world by myself? I'm flattered, but I'm no Super Fella."

Commissioner Bale said, "The world needs more than one superhero. It needs a team. I need you to get any super heroes you can and be quick."

Super Flyer replied, "Don't worry, Mr. Bale. I will search the entire world. I will dig all around the world. I may have to go to every country in the world!"

Commissioner Bale said, "Um, no need for that. I called the only other three super heroes I could find. They'll meet you, tomorrow."

Super Flyer asked, "So, are any of these other three super heroes more powerful than me?"

Commissioner Bale stated, "That's not important right now. I have picked you to be their leader."

Super Flyer said, "Then I will lead them ... into trouble." Commissioner Bale panicked. Super Flyer said, "I was joking. I'll be the best super hero leader ever ... maybe."

Commissioner Bale said, "Best of luck to you."

Super Flyer said, "Last year, Pony Man got rid of justice. Tomorrow, I will bring it back."

The next morning, Super Flyer and Commissioner Adam Bale went to a building where Super Flyer would be introduced to his new superhero team members.

Super Flyer said, "I hope you picked the best of the best."

Commissioner Bale replied, "I picked the only super heroes left."

Super Flyer asked, "Would you call that the best of the best?"

Commissioner Bale said, "Actually, I would call it the only of the only. Does that make sense?"

Super Flyer said, "Um, yeah."

Super Flyer and Commissioner Bale went inside the building. Commissioner Bale said, "Don't try to be too much of a wise guy. These fellow heroes are our only hope of defeating Batman."

Super Flyer said, "I will try not too be critical, but sometimes I can't resist. Where are they?"

Commissioner Bale said, "I figure that you should meet your new teammates, one at a time, to avoid chaos. Your first teammate is in room 5."

Super Flyer and Commissioner Bale went to room 5. Commissioner Bale pointed to Super Flyer's first teammate: Super Muscles.

Super Muscles is a twenty-eight year old guy, with impressive strength and giant muscles. He had brown hair and wore a purple costume.

Super Flyer looked at him and said, "Wow, you're big. How did he got so weird looking?"

Commissioner Bale replied, "He has the same venom, that Evil Muscles was given. However, he uses his super powers to fight villains, instead of being one."

Super Flyer said, "So, this guy can just break stuff? Doesn't seem that helpful."

Super Muscles replied, "Then give me a chance to prove myself."

Super Flyer pointed to the back door and said, "That door is made of steel. Can you damage it at all?"

Super Muscles grabbed the steel door and broke it in half. Then he broke the door into even more pieces.

Commissioner Bale said, "The building kind of needed that door."

Super Muscles replied, "I'm sorry."

Super Flyer said, "It's my fault, but that was impressive. He could probably crush Pony Man."

Super Muscles said, "We're not going to destroy anybody right? I have a rule against doing that."

Super Flyer replied, "Don't worry. I do too. Nobody will get destroyed. You seem like a useful team member. So will you join the team?"

Super Muscles said, "I wouldn't of come here if I didn't want to join the team."

Super Flyer said, "Good point. I will meet up with you again after I meet the other two super heroes."

Super Muscles replied, "Okay."

Super Flyer and Commissioner Bale started walking to the next room. Super Flyer said, "This has been really easy."

Commissioner Bale said, "Well, let's hope the other members aren't hard to impress."

Super Flyer and Commissioner North went to room 6. Commissioner North introduced Super Flyer to Mr. Explosives.

Mr. Explosives was a twenty-eight year old guy, who was skinny and has black hair. He wore a black sweater and blue jeans.

Super Flyer said, "What's up with this guy? He doesn't dress like a superhero."

Commissioner Bale said, "He may not, but he has a really useful super power."

Mr. Explosives said, "Hi, Super Dryer or whatever your name is. I'm Mr. Explosives."

Super Flyer said, "So, do you just use dynamite and other explosives to blow stuff up?"

Mr. Explosives said, "Actually, I don't need or use that stuff. I can blow up stuff, by myself." Mr. Explosives blew up a table.

Super Flyer replied, "That's impressive, but how did you do it?"

Mr. Explosives said, "My hands can blow up stuff. It's awesome, dude."

Super Flyer said, "Well, you sure seem like a useful super hero, even though you don't dress like one."

Mr. Explosives replied, "You shouldn't judge my fashion, dude. My power is cooler, than any Halloween costume superheroes, like you, wear."

Super Flyer asked, "Do you really think my costume's lame?"

Mr. Explosives replied, "I'm sorry, bro. I actually think you look cool. I don't dress like that, because it's not comfortable."

Super Flyer asked, "Well, will you join the new super hero team?"

Mr. Explosives said, "Okay, this will be fun."

Super Flyer and Commissioner Bale started walking to room eight. Commissioner Bale said, "This is the last one. I hope our luck continues to work."

Super Flyer said, "I know how to befriend my fellow superheroes, so there's nothing to worry about."

Super Flyer and Commissioner Bale entered room 8. Commissioner Bale said, "This is Ms. Detective."

Ms. Detective was a twenty-two year old blonde woman, who wore a black tuxedo and carried around a pipe.

Super Flyer asked, "So, what is your super power?"

Ms. Detective said, "My mind."

Super Flyer asked, "What is she talking about?"

Commissioner Bale said, "She is the smartest detective in the city. She's solved more crimes this year, than all of the other detectives in the city, combined."

Super Flyer said, "But she doesn't have any real super powers."

Ms. Detective replied "Ah, another skeptic."

Super Flyer said. "How can a detective that has no super powers be a super hero?"

Ms. Detective said. "Pony Man was a superhero with no super powers."

Super Flyer replied. "Best point ever. Would you like to join the team?"

Ms. Detective said. "Indeed I do. These new crimes, by Pony Man, are as scary as they are intriguing. I plan on finding out why he's turned evil and how to stop him."

The four super heroes and Commissioner Bale met up in the building's biggest room. Commissioner Bale said, "I trust you four super heroes and I wish you the best of luck. I need to get back to the police station. Take care of the gang, Super Flyer."

Super Flyer said, "I will. Let's go stop Pony Man."

Meanwhile, the heroes were unaware, that some of the people, at the building, were Batman's henchmen. They reported to Batman about thew new superhero team.

Batman walked into the Goofer's office and said, "Goofer, I need your help, again."

The Goofer was a fun-loving criminal, who embraced being a trouble. He had big grin on his face, while saying, "Oh, I love hearing that."

Batman said, "There's a new superhero team. Their super powers must be removed, before they hurt anybody."

The Goofer replied, "I will some of my friends take care of them. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Batman said, "After they're gone, there will never be a superpowered hero. Then the world will finally be safe."

The new superhero team had been brought together. Super Flyer felt like it was time, to start preparing their battle with Pony Man. Super Flyer said, "Well, it's time for us to start finding Pony Man."

Mr. Explosives shook his head and said, "One problem before we get started."

Super Flyer asked, "What's your problem?"

Mr. Explosives asked, "Why are you the leader? All you can is fly. You seem like a lesser Super Fella, to me. I can blow up anything."

Super Muscles thought about it and said, "Maybe I should be the leader."

Mr. Explosives said, "But I could blow up everything."

Super Muscles replied, "But I can break anything."

Super Flyer said, "Well, Commissioner Bale chose me."

Super Muscles asked, "Have you ever been the leader of a team?"

Super Flyer said, "No."

Super Muscles replied, "Well I was the leader of a team, years ago."

Mr. Explosives said, "You two dudes don't know what you're talking about. I'm the most qualified dude."

Super Flyer said, "Yeah right."

Ms. Detective interrupted their fight and said, "That's enough goofing around, gentlemen. The world is in danger. There are way more important things to do, than argue about the leadership role. Super Flyer, I believe it's time we get started on saving the world."

Super Flyer said, "She's right. No time for immature fights."

Super Muscles said, "Okay. I'm sorry."

Mr. Explosives said, "I guess you should be the leader."

Super Flyer looked at Ms. Detective and said, "Thank you, for ending the fight."

Ms. Detective replied, "No problem."

Super Flyer said, "Well, we don't even know where Pony Man's hideout is. Finding that out is what we should do first."

Ms. Detective said, "I figured you would want to find that information, so I did some researching, before I arrived here, and found out where Pony Man is."

Ms. Detective handed the address paper, to Super Flyer. Super Flyer said, "That's only a few miles from here. It will only take a few minutes, to get there. Um, does anybody have a car?"

Super Muscles said, "I kept accidentally breaking my car doors, with my strength."

Mr. Explosives said, "I kept accidentally blowing up my car."

Ms. Detective said, "My limo's busy, being repaired."

Super Flyer said, "Well, I could simply fly to Pony Man's hideout."

Super Muscles replied, "You can't leave your teammates behind."

Super Flyer sighed and said, "Let's walk there."

The four superheroes started walking to Batman's hideout. Super Flyer said "Thankfully, we're already in Pony Man's hometown, so we know where Pony Man's hideout is."

Super Muscles replied, "I heard that he's working with the Goofer."

Super Flyer asked, "Would Pony Man ever work with the Goofer?"

Mr. Explosives said, "It's extremely crazy, but frankly, I have always considered Pony Man to be messed up."

Ms. Detective said, "I'm detecting villains approaching."

Super Flyer said, "What? We're walking around the safest part of town."

A fiendish criminal, named the Smoking Pelican, said, "No part of the city is safe. Ha, ha!"

Super Flyer said, "It's the Smoking Pelican."

The Smoking Pelican said, "I heard that you four dodos are the new superheroes."

Mr. Explosives said, "Dodos? You're the only bird here."

The Smoking Pelican said, "Anyways, Pony Man and the Goofer don't want anymore superheroes around, so you fools better leave, before trouble comes your way."

Super Flyer replied, "There are some Pony Man villains, that I'm afraid of, but I'm not afraid of you."

The Smoking Pelican was offended, so he wanted to prove how threatening he was. He used his umbrella, to hit Super Flyer. Super Flyer, said "Why does that hurt, more than it should?"

The Smoking Pelican said, "This is a fifteen-pound umbrella. It took months of exercise, to be able to carry this thing around and it works great on clumsy fools like you."

Super Muscles grabbed the umbrella and broke it in half. Super Muscles said, "Your strength is weak, compared to mine."

The Smoking Pelican said, "I have fought tough people, so try to hurt me."

Super Muscles thought about it and said, "I shouldn't. It would hurt you too much."

The Smoking Pelican replied, "Fight me."

Super Muscles said, "Okay." Super Muscles punched the Smoking Pelican.

The Smoking Pelican said, "That's the most painful punch, that I've ever gotten." The Smoking Pelican ran away.

Super Flyer said, "It's hard to believe that Pony Man sent one of his weakest villains, to fight us."

The Prankster popped up and said, "Pony Man sent more, than just the Smoking Pelican."

Mr. Explosives said, "It's the prank dude."

The Prankster said, "Call me the Prankster, not the prank-dude."

Super Flyer asked, "Are you going to give us any pranks?"

The Prankster replied, "I will. If you want to know how to defeat Pony Man's other henchmen, you will have to solve the punchline to these jokes." The Prankster handed the superheroes a big pile of jokes.

Super Flyer said, "Can you solve any of these, Ms. Detective?"

Ms. Detective said, "Indeed I can."

The superheroes and the Prankster stood around, while Ms. Detective used her incredible intelligence to solve the pranks. Twenty-minutes later, she said, "I have solved all of the pranks. I wrote down the answers for you."

The Prankster replied, "But I gave you like 15 pranks."

Ms. Detective said, "I apologize, for taking so long."

Super Flyer responded, "Actually that was really fast. How did you solve them all?"

Ms. Detective said, "Prankster's pranks were easy to solve, for anyone who's properly studied the history of Pony Man's villains."

Super Flyer said, "Well, thank you for your, help, Prankster. Now we know how to defeat all of the villains."

The Prankster said, "My attempt at defeating you helped you. I'm a failure."

Mr. Explosives said, "Prankster failed, for like the 500th time."

Meanwhile, Batman and the Goofer were in Batman's hideout. Batman said, "The Smoking Pelican reported that one of the super heroes destroyed his 15-pound umbrella. I don't get how that happened."

The Goofer said, "Well, too bad for the Smoking Pelican. He's always been my least favorite bird. Ha, ha!"

Batman said, "Also, the Prankster hasn't reported what happened. I'm getting a little worried. I hope these new superheroes aren't very threatening."

The Goofer replied, "Don't worry, Pony Man. They will be easily defeated."

Batman responded, "Okay."

The superheroes had the clues, that Ms. Detective solved, to help them defeat any Batman villain, that tried to fight them. They continued their walk to Batman's hideout.

Super Flyer said, "You did a really good job, at solving those pranks."

Ms. Detective replied, "Thank you. Considering I don't have any superpowers, I have to be the best at finding info out."

Super Flyer said, "You know a lot. You're about as smart as Pony Man."

Ms. Detective frowned and said, "Yeah, Batman used to be my hero. When I was a kid, I was always impressed by how awesome and brilliant Pony Man was. He never needed superpowers, to be so cool. That's why I became a detective. I wanted to be like Batman. Now I feel ashamed, for ever liking him."

Super Flyer patted Ms. Detective on the head and asked, "Do you need a hug?"

Ms. Detective answered, "Um, I'm okay."

Super Flyer felt sorry for Ms. Detective. He understood how she felt. Super Flyer said "You're not the only one who has been let down, by their superhero idol. When I was a kid, Super Fella was my favorite superhero."

Mr. Explosives said, "Weak choice, dude."

Super Flyer sighed and replied, "Anyways, Super Fella was always cooler than me. He had my flying powers, but he could do pretty much anything. I thought that I would never be anything, but a cheap version of him. Things changed, when Pony Man took away Super Fella's powers. It's hard to believe Super Fella has normal strength. However, what made him a real superhero wasn't his super powers."

Mr. Explosives replied, "His super powers technically are what make him a super hero."

Super Flyer said, "Technically yes, but Super Fella was the nice superhero. He wnted to help anybody. He even saved Bald Man's life. I hope, that I became as good as him."

Super Muscles asked, "Do you think that's possible?"

Super Flyer said, "Super Fella taught me to believe."

Ms. Detective put her hand on Super Flyer's shoulder and said, "I believe in you."

Super Flyer smiled at her and replied, "Thank you."

Super Muscles hadn't told that many people, why he chose to be a superhero and who inspired him. He felt like he should do that. He said "Well, while you were lucky enough to look up to a super hero. I wasn't as lucky."

Super Flyer said, "What do you mean?"

Super Muscles said, "I was inspired by Evil Muscles."

Super Flyer responded, "I'm totally confused."

Super Muscles replied "Evil Muscles was a bad person. He did more damage to Pony Man, than most of his other villains. However, I realized someone who had his strength could be a good super hero, which is why I got the same venom, that Evil Muscles got."

Super Flyer said, "But that stuff is super dangerous."

Super Muscles replied, "Well it's been super successful."

Super Flyer asked, "Do you have a dramatic backstory, Mr. Explosives?"

Mr. Explosives said, "No, I just like blowing stuff up."

Super Flyer said, "Well, since the people that inspired us aren't real superheroes we will be like the people that inspired us, but we will actually save the world. I used to be like Pony Man. I used to believe that I could save the world by myself, but I can't. I believe in all three of you and I think we will save the world. I believe in you, but do you believe in yourself?"

Super Muscles said, "Yes."

Ms. Detective said, "Me too."

Mr. Explosives said, "I always believe in myself."

Super Flyer replied, "Then we will save the world."

A shady businessman, named Mr. Birdcone walked up to the super heroes and said, "You have done a great job so far, superheroes."

Super Muscles asked, "Who is that guy?"

Ms. Detective answered, "He's Mycar Birdcone, one of the most dangerous criminals in Pony Man's city."

Mr. Birdcone angrily said, "I'm supposed to be the most dangerous."

Mr. Explosives responded, "You failed at that."

Mr. Birdcone angrily said, "Pony Man and the Goofer have been hurting my business, more than ever, recently. I need you to help me."

Super Flyer said, "But you're a criminal."

Mr. Birdcone said, "Listen up, kids."

Super Flyer said, "I'm twenty-six."

Mr. Birdcone responded, "Be quiet, you teenager. Anyways, I'm a rich person and I can pay you more, than you could ever need, to destroy Pony Man and the Goofer."

Super Flyer said, "Exciting offer, but I don't destroy people."

Mr. Birdcone angrily replied, "Pony Man and the Goofer are too evil, to deserve to live."

Super Muscles said, "Nobody deserves to get destroyed."

Mr. Birdcone gave them a disapproving look and said, "I hate superheroes. They have no guts."

Super Flyer replied, "Well we do have the guts to capture you."

Mr. Birdcone tried to sneak away, but Super Flyer grabbed Mr. Birdcone and flew him to the police station.

Meanwhile, Batman heard about Mr. Birdcone getting captured. Batman said, "The superheroes, that I want to get rid of, defeated a criminal, that I was after. Very ironic. My enemies are helping me."

The superheroes were only a few blocks away, from Batman's hideout.

Super Flyer said, "Now we can take care of Pony Man. I hope that a simple overdramatic speech will end things, but be prepared to fight. Pony Man's not a very friendly person."

Super Muscles said, "I hope more of Pony Man's villains don't show up."

A few hours later, the superheroes finally got to Batman's hideout.


End file.
